


Time of year

by Mariss95



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hanukkah, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariss95/pseuds/Mariss95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s pretty clear the moment they’re spotted, between Mrs. Clause’s gasp and Santa’s raised eyebrows.</p><p>Felicity’s smile widens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time of year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charmingwords23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmingwords23/gifts).



> Hi!  
> So this is a fun ficlet I wrote for the [Olicity Secret Santa exchange](http://olicitysecretsanta.tumblr.com/post/105795885372/merry-christmas-christy-full-disclosure-i-had) on tumblr, inspired by a Christmas-y picture Stephen posted on facebook.  
> I hope you like it! _Happy holidays!!_

 

"Are we seriously gonna do this?"

Roy's question is laced with incredulity, though deep down everyone can tell he's amused by it all.

"Yup," Felicity quips unable to contain her smile as they walk through the empty mall corridors, a few lights still on as only one stand remains open (well, closing, but she's got a feeling they'll be up for one more picture).

It's pretty clear the moment they're spotted, between Mrs. Clause’s gasp and Santa's raised eyebrows.

Felicity's smile widens.

She feels Oliver halt momentarily by her side, his agreement to this crazy -yet adorable- escapade wavering as he's met with their audience’s reactions.

After all, it's not usual for the Arrow to be strolling through Starling City's shopping mall in full get-up, sidekick and partner in tow; and less of all with this purpose.

Felicity's hand encloses his gloved one, a bright smile brimming with excitement and a gentle nod charming his words out (ones he never thought he'd be saying tonight, buy hey, after wrapping a mission nearby and seeing the display still in place with no one in sight, and thinking of how it could be their own little joke version of a Christmas card, Felicity had talked them into it). Oliver clears his throat and takes a step forward.

"We... we would like a picture."

The words sound stranger with the voice modulator on and make Roy chuckle as the Clauses look at each other in disbelief, yet it doesn't take long for their expressions to warm up, laugh lines taking over frowning ones.

Felicity claps with joy as they nod in agreement; even though she knows they're employed to pretend for children, the illusion and hilarity of it all makes up for that fact.

Next she's ushering the two suited vigilantes forward, each settling on one Clause's lap after they take their seats; hoods and masks still on, bows in their hands.

(Oliver argued about her being undisguised, she'd shrugged it off to basically any psycho out there -and the police- already knowing her connection with the Arrow. Besides "Starling adores you now, I'm more prone to getting roses that threats from it anyway".)

When she takes her place before them, camera ready and aiming, she's met with two very joyful smiles, a baffled smirk from Arsenal, and an amused one from her favorite vigilante.

The dark green is a stark contrast to the warm colours of the place, yet it looks like perfection to her.

After she gets a few pictures on her phone, Oliver turns the tables on her, the camera being handled to Roy as her boyfriend takes her hand and leads her into frame with him.

 

* * *

 

In less than an hour they're back at the lair, Roy laughing as he retells it all to an ill Dig through the phone and Oliver changing out of his suit getting ready to go home -their _other_ home-.

As for Felicity, she prints a chosen picture, the one in which Oliver's really smiling at her, at how much of a family they've become.

Once they're in their loft, with a warm heart she places the picture on her table by the window, right next to her Menorah, counting this as her seventh gift (blissfully unaware that the last one is in a velvety box in Oliver's drawer and holds a promise of forever).

"You happy?," he asks by her side, which coupled with a gentle hand on her waist brings her to the sweet present, the familiar smell of oil boiling taking over the room.

"Very."

Felicity beams as she begins lighting the candles, Oliver’s feather like kiss to her forehead and whispered ‘ _I love you’_ making a a warm fuzzy feeling spread throughout her stomach. 

As a flame follows another memories of their newfound normal flash behind her eyes: of new traditions coupling his and hers, mistletoe kisses and blessings in their home (just the thought of the word _their_ showing how far they’ve come); of milestones and small tender moments that outshine even the darkest of times; of outpour of feelings one loving touch at the time; of being _them_ in the open, no secrets or trembling fear for what’s to come, instead focusing on the now and how right it all feels. 

Of being in love and loved; all-encompassing, unbelievably great love, and an unparalleled happiness neither expected to find in the hollow basement of a foundry. 

Once the lights shine bright before them, Felicity finds herself smiling again (not an uncommon sight nowadays, and one Oliver Queen expects to see everyday until the end of time).

A sweet kiss to her lips later and he’s wandering back to the kitchen, leaving his love to ponder the sight on the table. Gentle fingers trace the christmas card, her smile curling into a smirk at picturing Thea's comments once she gets her copy under her doorstep and, best of all, Sara's mirth mixed with frustration once she gets the proof she's been beaten in her own dare.

Hacker five, Canary two in the ongoing game of who gets the team to do the wackiest things.

(Having Oliver wrapped around her little finger was unfair advantage, Sara had argued before; "everyone's a winner", Felicity’d offered as they watched the memento of that year's halloween.)

Being a vigilante crime fighting team, you have to find hobbies to go with it. And they might as well be ones that bring them closer together.

After all, family is everything.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _Thanks for reading!_  
>  Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and encouraged. Just a minute of your time to let me know what you liked, what line stood up, what could be improved, or simply expressing that you enjoyed it (if you did) means the world to me and fuels the desire to keep writing and especially sharing what I do.
> 
> Merry Christmas and happy holidays to you all!! Thanks for making this writing experience so joyful and fulfilling!  
> xo,  
> Lucy


End file.
